fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Personality Abilities Lucy's powers are that of a psychic duelist, and she is classified as Mind User. Similar to most psychic duelists, Lucy is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of Fortune Lady. *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As a psychic duelist, Lucy can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection, the Fortune Lady. *'Duel Prophecy': Lucy's primary ability as a psychic duelist is to see the future in a duel. Lucy is able to very see her opponent's next move in a duel, based on the current cards in her hand and all cards on the field. Lucy can see multiple turns in the future, but since the future is ever-changing based on the current choices in a duel, the ability is unreliable. However, if she summons and channels "Fortune Lady Every", she can see all possible future unhindered. **'Foresight': Lucy can see into the relative immediate future outside of a duel by focusing on a person or object, but this power is unreliable since the future is constantly changing. **'Past-Altering': If Lucy channels "Fortune Lady Past", she can change a singular event in the past within forty-eight hours. All those directly affected by the change will remember the previous history and has no knowledge of current changes. Using this power, renders Lucy powerless for a week, and all people directly affected by handle the ramifications. **'Spirit World Clairvoyance': Lucy can see events concurrently happening within a single dimension of Spirit World. She must be channeleing "Future Visions" and focusing on a particular person within the particular dimension of the Spirit World to use this power. Weaknesses *'Misguided Prophecy': Lucy's ability to see the future in a duel only allows her to see her opponent's best possible move. She cannot see a future where her opponent does not act in their best interest, which can render her vulnerable. **'Psychic Barrier': Lucy's prophecy abilities can be felt by strong psychic duelists who can sense her. These psychic duelists can block Lucy from seeing their future within or outside of a duel. *'Permission': Lucy can only use her past-altering ability under approval from the Fortune Ladies. Lucy must present a case to defend her use of the power and recieve approval from at least four of the six Fortune Ladies *'Spirit World Immunity': Lucy's past-altering events do not affect the Spirit World. If there is a conflict between events in the human world and Spirit World, the Spirit World will affect the human world to carry out a balance of events. For example, when Lucy changed Shy's history to go home with Cameron, she was not attacked by Cole in the Spirit World. Since she was originally attacked in the Spirit World, the Spirit World inflicted injuries onto Shy synonymous to the damage she had received in the original timeline, which led to her appendix rupturing and needing to be removed. Biography Season 1 Season 2 Deck Lucy duels with a Fortune Lady Deck, focused on a hit-and-fade strategy involving careful field control, quick swarm tactics, and powerful monsters and effects. Lucy's primary tactic is manipulation of "Fortune Lady Light" and use its effect to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Fire" or "Earth". She also includes several Spellcaster-support cards. Cameron notes that Lucy's Spell/Traps do not affect her opponent's monsters. Category:Duel Academy Professors Category:Psychic Duelists